


The Itch

by orangepeachmango



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Slime, Tentacles, bi eddie, jerkoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeachmango/pseuds/orangepeachmango
Summary: this has undoubtedly happened in canon, like there's no way around it. there has to have been a point when Eddie was just too pent up not to try jacking off, despite venom just being there to see and feel everything.





	The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> thsi is really self indulgent im so sorry im baring my raw gay self to you guys like this  
> kudos/ comments are always so appreciated, thank you lovelies.

Eddie thumped heavily up the stairs to his apartment, dragging his tired feet behind him. Long night of running around with Venom, long day at work, and now he just wanted to eat before sleeping. Venom would likely demand they go out later, so he felt determined to get a couple hours of rest in before that. He unlocked the rickety door, shoving his shoulder into it to get it open, his shoulder bones rattling as he could feel Venom moving there to protect his joint. He didn't hit it hard, and didn't need his help to do so, but it felt like an instinctual response, something he hadn't even thought about doing. Since having him for a few months now, after the duke-out with Riot and nearly loosing him, Eddie had become much more attuned to Venom's movements within his body. He could feel him slither between his bones, among his organs, and it had ceased to bother him. It was the natural way of things now, his truth. He had become so used to it, in fact, that he felt a longing when Venom was too still. 

He tossed his work bag on the couch, opening the fridge to stare blankly at the shelves. He hadn't had much time for mundane things like grocery shopping lately, but he loathed the thought of more freezer food. He craved a home cooked meal, the kind his friends' parents in high school would make for him, or the kind he and Ann would make together. But he really didn't want to think about Ann. She was happy with the surgeon, that's all that mattered. He resigned himself and grabbed a beer instead, closing the fridge. Thunking himself down onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Taking a long swig and just sitting, leaned back against the couch, his mind on nothing but the dull hum of Venom's breathing. 

   " _TV?_ " piped up the low voice in the back of his head. Eddie sighed softly and glanced over at the remote, on the other side of the coffee table, lazily gesturing his hand out. Venom shot a bit of himself to grab it, pulling it into Eddie's open hand. He turned it on and crossed his ankles, settling deeper in the cushions. Some movie was on, and he was too lazy to change it. If Venom wanted to watch something else, he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. The movie was some romance, dull and uninteresting. The only bit of it that caught his attention was a heated make-out scene, in which it occurred to Eddie that he hadn't meaningfully touched another person, _or himself_ , in a long time. Since before Venom came around. The kiss in the forest didn't really count as meaningful in that way. Even if Venom's tongue down his throat was most recent incidence of him getting aroused. He felt a familiar itch in his mind, deeply familiar and unrelated to Venom entirely. Eddie felt himself blush, his ears getting warm, acutely aware that he was essentially being watched at all times. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and tried to push the thoughts away, changing the channel on the TV. He could feel the tensing of Venom in his arms, a disappointed whine almost audible. 

    " _We were watching that.._ " he muttered. Eddie rolled his eyes.

    "You were watching that." he corrected. Venom's emotions were so palpable to Eddie, it was as if he could see him give crestfallen puppy eyes. 

    " _Same difference_ ," Venom replied. Eddie tightened his jaw and flipped through several channels before stopping on a re-run of _Game of Thrones_. Venom stayed quiet, not arguing anymore. He knew Venom liked that show, as he liked that show. So they watched the rest of the episode and another half of one before the itch started to creep back in the back of his mind. There wasn't even a sex scene on, even though GoT had plenty, Eddie was just that starved; he couldn't keep it away. Drogo was just _on screen_ and it set him on edge. He turned the TV off all together to stave it off a little longer, getting up and going to the bathroom to turn on the shower. It occurred to him as well that he hadn't bathed in over a day, and was well overdue. He'd gotten a lot better at taking care of himself in the weeks post-Riot, but Venom kept him busy enough that things slipped through the cracks. Jacking off in the shower seemed way too cliche, and besides, it wouldn't actually hide anything as Venom also showered with him. Eddie knew the whole situation was just cat and mouse, since Venom would obviously know he was thinking about it, and elected not to say anything, since they both knew that Venom was gonna have to be there for the whole thing anyway. He wondered if Venom wouldn't like that. Would it be...hurtful to him if he did it without Venom's...consent? It wasn't Venom's body it was his, and he wasn't sure if Venom could actually feel emotional pain like that. The whole thing was giving him a headache and the fact that Venom just let him stew about it was kind of pissing him off. He got out of the shower and pressed his face into a towel, rubbing his eyes through the scratchy fabric. Staring at himself in the mirror, the same mirror as he'd first seen him all those months ago. 

    "I need you to go away for a few hours." Eddie grunted firmly. Venom shifted restlessly between his bones. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke up. 

    " _I can't actually leave_ ," Venom reminded him. Eddie flattened his gaze at himself in the mirror, cocking his head. 

    "You know what I mean." he grumbled.

    " _What for?_ " Venom resisted. Eddie glanced away from the mirror, biting his bottom lip. 

    "I just want alone time," he answered. Venom slithered about, reluctantly releasing his hold on a lot of Eddie's muscles. He could feel his arms loose a little bit of tension, he felt limp all over. He tried to remember if that's really what it felt like to not have an alien symbiote in his body. Venom felt annoyed, he could feel that, too. Annoyed at what he wasn't certain, but he felt restless and the edges of that longing started to fill him. The longing for Venom to come back, even though he'd just left, and hadn't _actually_ left at all. 

    " _Make it quick_ ," Venom rumbled. Eddie rolled his eyes, forcing himself to leave the bathroom. His body felt so heavy, his legs were like trudging through a swamp. Was this really what it felt like to walk as a normal human being? He honestly couldn't remember, and he was surprised by how much mechanical action Venom provided for him. The longing hit him harder, the feeling that he couldn't make it even across the hall to his bedroom without him. He huffed and kept walking, not even bothering to wrap the towel around himself in his own home. Flopping onto the bed and trying to get himself comfortable. The silence in his head was deafening. He felt anxious, his mind swimming unrelentingly with his own thoughts. He sat with his back to the headboard, almost paralyzed. He grabbed his phone after a while, browsing online porn to try and get himself out of it. Everything seemed so boring. So vanilla. The drab of it all was calming him, however, and he felt a little less anxious. When he grew too bored of glancing at straight porn he looked at gay porn, but even that wasn't doing much for him. The itch was there, but out of his reach. He still couldn't feel anything from Venom, so even if he was still watching, which most undoubtedly he was, he was at least behaving. Eddie sighed a shifted his weight a little, reaching a hand down to grope himself. It felt great, despite not having any material to watch, he just hadn't indulged himself in so long that he felt a little electric as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. He still held onto his phone with his other hand, swiping through things that weren't catching his eye, just so he had something to do as he stroked himself. His mind started to wander as he stared blankly at the screen. He thought of the first time Venom wrapped around his body, the strength, the power. He thought of the forest, of Venom's three foot long tongue halfway down his throat, the adrenaline inducing click when they re-bonded to each other. That got him going, and he grunted as he squeezed around his dick a little harder, stroking a little faster. He put the phone down on his nightstand, closing his eyes and rubbing his thigh with his free hand, just accepting that it was thoughts of Venom that was going to get him off tonight. He was so preoccupied with reliving memories he barely noticed the slow creep of Venom through his body, gasping softly as his bones rattled with Venom's low purr, echoing in his chest cavity. Opening his eyes and biting his lip, glancing down as he saw strands of black slime tighten around his thigh, instinctually spreading his legs. 

    "I said _alone_ time..." Eddie grunted under his breath, resting his head back against the pillow. Venom snickered, a large sticky tentacle rising from his lower back to wrap around his chest. 

    " _I'm only helping. Do you want me to stop?_ " Venom chided. Eddie arched his hips and moved his free hand up to grab at an oily tendril by his neck, petting it affectionately. Secretly glad in the pit of his stomach that Venom had been listening after all. 

    "...No," he groaned, gritting his teeth. Venom pounced, wrapping a thick tentacle around his cock, rubbing and squeezing around him. Eddie whined aloud, rolling his hips forward and grabbing at it, squeezing tightly. Venom slowed and pulled away slightly to form more of an arm and hand, jacking him off more traditionally. Eddie shuddered as he felt the huge hand wrap around him, bucking his hips into it. Still amazed, despite all their time together, that Venom always knew what he wanted before he did. Rubbing his hand along Venom's forearm, desperate for his touch all over. His skin felt on fire, in an intensely pleasurable way. Eddie spread his legs a little wider, a thick rope of slime making its way down his hip to his ass, rubbing against his asshole teasingly. Eddie growled Venom's name, reaching his hand up to grab at the edge of the headboard, bracing himself. Venom's head appearing enough at his shoulder to press up against Eddie's cheek, nuzzling against him. Eddie pushed his nose against him, kissing at his sticky mouth, moving his hand from the headboard to wrap around Venom's neck behind him. Venom quit his teasing, clearly as eager as Eddie was. Slowly pressing a tentacle into his ass, slimy and sticky enough to do the job. Curling inside him and pressing deeper, much to his chagrin as Eddie vocalized loudly, shuddering and panting. Sliding in even deeper, spreading apart to make it bigger from the inside, eliciting a passionate moan from Eddie. 

" _You're mine, Eddie, remember...? Inside and out._ " Venom snarled, his voice almost shaky and breathless. Eddie shuddered again, feeling his tentacles move around him and within him, the comforting feel of Venom's voice hissing in his ear, his whole body tense with buildup. It reminded him of how they truly did belong to each other, entirely. He couldn't, in that moment, ever imagine him finding someone else to add to the mess. He belonged wholly to Venom, and Venom, to him. He nuzzled against Venom's face, mumbling a low "yes" to him. Venom dragged his pink tongue along Eddie's cheek, and nipped ever so gently at his jawline. He expected it to hurt, but it was barely harder than a person would have bit. He'd have to experiment with that in the future. Fortunately his present was being rocked so hard he couldn't spend time thinking about it. He wasn't even sure he hadn't cum already, overwhelmed and overstimulated by all the touch, sound, and feeling. He must have, as Venom chattered happily and squeezed around his body tighter, but kept going anyway. Thrusting into his ass harder, and slithering deeper, the tendril growing thicker and thicker as he eased in deeper, sliding up into the depths of his organs. Eddie groaned sharply and restlessly rolled his hips at the mixture of pleasure and pain, digging his nails into Venom's wrist. Venom made an approximation of a moan, and Eddie felt something far more liquidy than Venom's usual texture fill his belly. Eddie whined and moaned gruffly, arching his back and clenching around Venom in return, who kept fucking him through it. Eddie panted and felt an orgasm hit him all over again, groaning out Venom's name between gritted teeth. Venom rumbled in Eddie's bones and purred, slowly starting to relax his hold on him. Eddie panted hoarsely and shivered weakly, his whole body trembling from the overstimulation. He winced as Venom pulled out of him, a thinner white slime coming from his ass after. 

   "Symbiotes cum....?" He snickered breathlessly. Venom settled back into his skin, rumbling softly and forming a hand to cradle Eddie's cheek in his palm. Rubbing his sticky thumb along the highpoints of his cheeks. 

   " _Yes,_ " he hummed lowly. Eddie took a while to catch his breath, putting a hand on his belly and slowly sitting up, groaning a little at the ache in his hips. He blinked hazily, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel Venom hesitating to say something, a tension building up inside his head. 

   "What?" Eddie mumbled, starting to get up but stopping as more of Venom's cum dripped out of him and onto the bed. Groaning slightly in a little pleasure, moving a hand just to finger himself a moment, feeling the slimy elastic cum. 

    " _I liked it,_ " Venom purred after a quiet moment. Eddie blushed a little, standing up once he'd finished to go clean himself off. 

    "Yeah..?" he grunted, almost too shy to talk about it. 

    " _We look good like that. Spread open._ " Eddie stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, flustered by Venom's candor. Grabbing a towel and wiping himself down, leaning his back against the sink. 

    "I know. It was good." He muttered softly. His itch had thoroughly been scratched, ravaged even, but he anticipated it would be back soon now that it was awake. His affection for the parasite had solidified into lust, and he was fortunate enough to have one that reciprocated. He put his hand up by his neck, where Venom immediately showed his small snake-like head, nuzzling into his palm. Eddie scritched at the top of his head, his finger feeling between the slimy layers of his skin. Venom kissed at his thumb gently, and wrapped a tendril loosely around Eddie's other arm, lacing around his hand tightly. They stood in the bathroom together for what felt like forever, petting and cuddling each other. Venom nipped gently at his fingers after a while, sliding a tendril to wrap around his chest in a pseudo-hug. 

    " _Hungry,_ " he rumbled, pulling Eddie up and walking him to the living room. Eddie sighed and pulled back, pushing himself away using the couch. 

    "I'm tired... I don't want to go out," he grumbled. Venom persisted, tugging him towards the window with the fire escape. Eddie huffed and braced a hand against the wall, stopping himself from walking out the window. 

   "Hey, hey, stop. I'm naked still." He furrowed his brow, turning back towards the bedroom. Venom wrapped himself around Eddie's legs, sliding up his belly towards his chest. 

   " _That's fine, I'm here._ " Venom chided, covering Eddie the rest of the way. "Clothes are just annoying anyway," He growled. Eddie groaned from inside his Venom-suit, really hoping there was no chance of him getting caught stark naked inside a large slime man. 

" _Please just keep my dick safe.._." Eddie whined, opening the window and crouching on the railing of the fire escape before jumping up to the neighboring building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
